Young & Pregnant
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Having a crush on your boss is always difficult...especially after you've already had sex with him. Now despite all her best efforts to move on, Gabi's life is turned upside down when she learns that she is carrying Josh's child. [Will be Rated M for later chapters]
1. 1: Food Cravings Weight Gain DENIAL

**Title: **Young & Pregnant

**Summary**: Having a crush on your boss is always difficult...especially after you've already had sex with him. Now despite all her best efforts to move on, Gabi's life is turned upside down when she learns that she is carrying Josh's child.

**Disclaimer/Note from the author: **I kind of have a love-hate relationship with this show...let's just say that I am only watching it for Josh & Gabi at the moment. Anyways, the promo for this week's episode inspired me to write this fic. I really hope that Gabi is pregnant and its not just a false alarm.

**Date Published: **14 July 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Food Cravings. Weight Gain. DENIAL.

It had all started about a week ago.

Elliot was the first one to say something to her, but being Elliot, Gabi had done her best to_ ignore_ him. He had been giving her a hard time ever since she had gotten the job working for Josh. She was pretty sure he still hated her. Despite being a forty-something year old man, he could be extremely immature whenever he wanted to be. _Oh,_ w_ho was she kidding? H_e was always immature and she hated that. His constant cattiness was something she was still trying to get used to. He was ten times bitchier than about every mean girl she had ever crossed paths with in high school.

Yolanda was the next to notice. Of course, she was a lot _nicer_ about the situation than Elliot had been. Over the last two months of working for Josh, Gabi had really grown to love Yolanda as a somewhat mother figure. Apart from her best friend Sofia, Gabi really didn't have anyone else in San Francisco that looked out for her the same way Yolanda did.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Elliot." Yolanda had said last week, during one of her infamous fights with Elliot. "Shouldn't you be _annoying_ Josh...or scoping out his new competition or doing I don't know... something more productive?"

"_What?_ I'm just telling her that she has been eating like a pig all day. I have never seen someone stuff down so much food in such a short period of time." he had hit back, rolling his eyes quickly. "Seriously Gabi, you're eating _again?_ This is what...your _third l_unch?"

"Hey, I'm hungry like _all_ time." she had snapped defensively. "I can't help it. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Yeah, well if you keep eating at this _rate,_ you are going to run out of food to cook. Maybe then Josh will finally fire you and I can get Chef Michael to work here instead."

"I am not going to run out of food to cook." she had said rolling her eyes quickly. "I can barely touch anything diary based, it makes me feel like I'm going to vomit. I've only really been craving meat..lots of red meat and well chicken...mmmm okay now I'm craving potatoes too..._Oooh,_ I should make a chicken and gravy potato roast!"

"For Josh? Or for your next meal in thirty minutes?"

"Elliot!" Yolanda had snapped angrily. "What did I tell you? _Leave the girl alone_."

"What?" he had whined, in his usual childish annoying voice that he was notorious for. "Maybe if she stopped stuffing her face, I wouldn't have a reason to be teasing her."

"Maybe she's _pregnant._..have you thought of that?" Yolanda had snapped angrily.

"Yolanda, I'm not pregnant." she had said naively. "I haven't had sex in over two months. Not to mention that I barely have any time for a boyfriend."

Gabi sighed heavily. _What if Yolanda was right? What if she was pregnant?_ The nauseating feeling she had become so familiar with of late started to creep over her body once again.

"So...what does it say?" Sofia called out from their living room impatiently. "Are you _pregnant_ or not?"

"I don't know. I'm too scared to look."

"Gabi, you need to know this sort of thing. I mean, its better that you find out now before... I don't know you go into labour one day when you're just sitting on the toilet. I've heard stories about girls that didn't even _know_ that they were pregnant until their baby just popped right out."

"Okay, not helping." she called out loudly from the bathroom. "You're starting to scare me."

"Come on, Gabz the timer rang like twenty minutes ago. Don't you just want to get it over and done with? Think of it like you are ripping off a band-aid."

"I can't. Whatever is on this stick is going to determine the rest of my life, Sofia. I can't be pregnant. I'm not ready for a child. _I'm still a child myself!"_ she shrieked loudly, as she started to pace the small bathroom floor space quickly.

"You're making such a big deal out of this and you're probably not even pregnant. Can you please just check the damn thing and whatever it says...we will deal with it together."

"Fine, I'll check it. But you better be right about not being pregnant! I live week to week and can hardly afford food for _us_ to eat...I can't be feeding no baby!"

"Just check the test already. I have to go to work."

"Can you come in here with me? I don't think I want to be alone for this." Gabi said opening the bathroom door so her friend could come inside.

"Give me the damn pee stick." Sofia said rolling her eyes. "Okay, so according to this thing...there's two lines..check the box. What does that mean? Two lines is good, right?"

"Okay, two lines means..." Gabi said examining the box more closely. "Oh shit."

-x-

"Gabi..can you hear me? Gabi?" Sofia asked slapping her on the face.

"Ouch, stop hitting me." she whined. "What happened? Why am I on the bathroom floor and why the hell is my head so sore?"

"You fainted...after you found out that you're pregnant." her friend said grimacing a little.

"No. No, I can't be pregnant. No." Gabi said trying to stand up quickly. "This has to be some kind of mistake. Did you check the box?"

"Gabi, slow down. You should take it easy today" Sofia said, helping her to feet. "I'm going to call Josh and tell him that you are not coming into work. You should really rest."

"No, don't do that. I'll be fine. Besides, I need some kind of distraction until I figure out what the hell I'm going to do about this whole baby thing."

"Are you sure? Because you just fainted and I don't want you to be distressing your baby."

"Ugh, '_your baby' _don't say things like that. For all we know these things are mostly wrong, right? I thought you needed to go to the Doctor's to find out if you're pregnant. I mean, how accurate can these pee thing-ys be?"

"97 percent." Sofia said loudly.

"What?"

"They are 97 percent accurate. It says so on the box."

"Dear Lord, I am so _screwed._"

-x-

"Now it all makes sense." Gabi said when her friend handed her a warm cup of hot chocolate. "Elliot kept saying that I was eating like a pig and I just thought I was like _really_ hungry. Even Yolanda thought I was pregnant last week and I just laughed at her."

"It's really not rocket science babe." Sofia said taking a spot next to her on the couch.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just...I'm surprised you didn't figure this out earlier...what with all your food cravings...and the obvious weight gain."

"Clearly, I didn't think I would be pregnant. I haven't had sex since Josh and that was like over _two _months ago!"

"Yeah...and it usually takes _nine _months to make a baby, Gabi, keep up. So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what? That some stick thing-y says I'm carrying his child._ No way._ I'm going to see a Doctor first. Who knows...I could be one of the 3 percent exception."

"For your sake, I hope so."

-xx-


	2. 2: Stress is a silent killer

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...55 reviews for one chapter...W O W! You guys are so amazing & you totally blew me away! To everyone that took a minute to review, THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! We write for free and dedicate so much of our time thinking of ideas and re-reading/ editing the story etc, so to know that your work is being appreciated makes you feel a sense of pride and satisfaction :) I'm really sorry about the delay in updating this story. I've been extremely busy and well, inspiration was just not hitting me at the right time. I will do my best to update this more frequently ;) In the mean time, feel free to check out the One-Shot I wrote (it's basically an alternate Finale piece called _The Little Things_) - that might give you sometime to read until the next update. Onto the story ;) Enjoy lovelies! Paris xx

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> Stress is a silent killer... 

"Nice of you to _finally_ show up!" Elliot said dramatically, rolling his eyes as Gabi rushed over to the kitchen, threw down her bag and jacket on the bench top and quickly wrapped an apron around her tiny waist. "So...why are you late _this_ time? Car trouble again? Or did your alarm clock simply not ring? Hmmm?"

"Not now, Elliot." she snapped quickly, examining Josh's breakfast order on the counter, before starting to pull out some things hastily from the fridge.

"What are you doing? I hope you are not making breakfast...because Josh ate _two hours ago_ when you never showed up for work."

"_What_?" Gabby whined loudly. "What did he eat? Was he mad?"

_"_I don't know what he ate but he was definitely mad. You're in _big trouble_, missy! He kept saying '_where the hell is Gabi, I'm starving'._ I offered to make him a traditional Korean breakfast but he wouldn't hear of it. Then he grabbed his coat and stormed out the door with Caroline. Yolanda said that they were going to eat a cafe but he definitely seemed pissed with you."

"That's just great. I'm probably going to get fired now as well. My day has _not_ gotten off to the right start."

"So..." he demanded impatiently. "Why are you _over_ two hours late? And before you even try to think of another _lie, _just remember I've heard them all, Gabi."

"I had a personal issue that I was dealing with."

"And you didn't think to call to let Josh know that you were going to be late?"

"Leave her alone, Elliot." Yolanda snapped, walking into the room with a duster in her hand and quickly coming to Gabi's defense. "I hope everything's okay. Do you need to talk about it?"

"Maybe later on? I should probably get started with lunch seeing that I'm already behind schedule for the day."

"You do that baby girl." she said smiling sympathetically. "Come on, Elliot...let's go and get out of Gabi's way. Don't you have a few big meetings that you need to prepare for today?"

"They are all done." he said smiling smugly. "Besides, I don't know why you are on _my_ case, Yolanda. I am not the one that turned up two hours _late _ for work and is now terribly behind schedule."

"Elliot, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say anything, unless you want to get hit with my duster." she snapped quickly, scurrying him out of the kitchen.

Gabi sighed heavily. _Elliot was right, she should've called Josh to at least tell him that she was going to be late._ Now her job was more than likely on the line. She just hoped that Josh wouldn't be too mad at her whenever he got home because she couldn't handle any more drama for the day. Not to mention that if she really _was _pregnant_..._she needed this job more than ever!_  
><em>

-x-

Thankfully to her surprise, for lunch Josh had only wanted something simple. This had made it so much easier for Gabi to get right back on schedule. After prepping all the ingredients for his avocado and tuna focaccia melt, she decided to make him his favourite treat: banana, choc chip muffins.

The muffins were her way of saying _sorry_ for never showing up that morning. She had gotten halfway through making the batter, when she remembered that she had used the last of the caster sugar to make a cheesecake last week and had never written it down on the weekly grocery list.

Knowing that using raw sugar would totally ruin the apology muffins, she decided to pop out to the shops and buy some more caster sugar. While she was there, she also bought another home pregnancy test kit, because as she believed..._you could never be too sure that these damn tests were accurate in the first place!_

A half hour later, she was back at Josh's place and in the laundry's bathroom with the same result:_Two lines._ _She was pregnant._ She felt sick to her stomach all over again. _How could she have been so reckless? She wasn't ready to have a baby! She wasn't even sure that she had wanted kids in the first place. Period._

Gabi dried her eyes with the back of her palms quickly and opened the bathroom door. Without even concentrating on where she was going, she forcefully smashed into something and dropped the pregnancy stick through her fingers.

"Ouch girl. Look where you are going!" Yolanda said, rubbing her head a little. "You almost gave me a concussion!"

"Sorry, Yolanda!" she said quickly, scurrying to the ground to pick up the stick before Yolanda had a chance to see what she had dropped.

"Is _that..._what I _think_ it is?" she asked, her eyes widening a little.

_"What?_ No." Gabi said laughing nervously and hiding the stick behind her back.

"Gabi...you_ are_ pregnant, aren't you?"

"Whaaat?" she asked, pretending to be a mixture of shocked and offended. "That's not what you think it is. It's actually something else."

"Oh, I _know_ what I think it is! Girl, I've had my fair share of pregnancy _scares_ in my lifetime. Give me the stick. Are you pregnant or not?"

"I'm not pregnant, Yolanda. " she lied quickly. "Besides the stick isn't even mine."

"Oh really?" she asked, rolling her eyes and crossing her hands across her chest.

"It's Sofia's. She asked me to hold onto it today because she was freaking out about the result. So..."

"Do I look dumb to you, Gabi? Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Yolanda asked taking a tone with Gabi that honestly scared her.

"No ma'am." she said quickly.

"Then do you really expect me to _believe _that the stick is not yours when you've come out of the bathroom in tears? Hmmm?"

"You can't tell anyone." she said sighing heavily. "Not Elliot and _especially_ not Josh. Okay?" _  
><em>

"So it's _his _then?" she asked, smiling a little sympathetically. "You poor girl."

"Yes, it's his." she said quietly, her voice only just above a whisper. "I haven't been with anyone since Josh. I haven't wanted to date because I really,_really _like him."

"You _still_ like Josh?" Yolanda asked loudly, sounding extremely surprised. "But sweetie, he's with Caroline!"

"I know." Gabi said painfully. "I've _tried _to get over him... but I can't help how I feel."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know that I don't want to be pregnant. Besides, I never really gave much thought if I wanted kids or not."

"Are you going to tell Josh?"

"Should I? He's engaged to Caroline and I'm not even sure whether I'm going to keep the baby or not."

"I think he has a right to know whether you plan or keeping it or not, Gabi. After all this decision affects you _both._"

"Technically, it doesn't really affect him if I abort the pregnancy and he never finds out about it in the first place, right?" she offered up cutely.

"Gabi..." Yolanda said sternly, narrowing her eyes.

"He's going to hate me." Gabi said sighing heavily.

"You don't know that. He might take the news well."

"_Really?_ He's marrying Caroline in a few months and by then I'll be showing...do you really believe that he will be _A-Okay_ with the news?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes a little. "Oh my dear Lord, what if he tells Caroline that he's the father? She's going to kill me in my sleep...I'm seriously _terrified_ of that woman."

"We are _all _terrified of that woman!" Yolanda said quickly. "But you are getting ahead of yourself now. You need to calm down. It's not good to be stressing because it might affect the baby. Besides stress is a _killer, _Gabi. It's a silent killer and it's not good for the baby!"

"That's what Sofia said this morning, but I'll tell you what..._I'm_ _stressing_. I'm stressing _hard." _Gabi said laughing nervously.

"Wait? You knew that you were pregnant this morning too? So you been walking around with this pregnancy stick all day?"

"What? No. That's kind of gross. _Eww. _This is the second test that I bought."

"You didn't trust the _first_ test?" Yolanda asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her.

"Well they are _only _97% accurate." Gabi said scoffing loudly. "I just wanted to be competely sure...you know, to make sure that I didn't buy a dud tester!"

"Oh they are accurate, alright!You are just in denial, sweetie. Elliot and I called _this_ weeks ago...you're pregnant! Now if I were you, I'd stop worrying about whether or not the tests are duds and I'd start thinking about _how_ you are going to tell Josh without _freaking_ him out."

"But I thought you said he would take the news well?" she asked frowning.

"Oh, I was so l_ying_. He is going to freak out! You are so screwed."

-x-

"Hey Gabi." Josh said smiling sweetly at her, before quickly sliding down the railing of his stairs.

"Josh. Hi." she said nervously. _Wait a minute...h__e didn't seem all that pissed off with her...maybe Elliot had been lying?_

"Is everything alright now? Yolanda said that you had a personal issue that you were dealing with this morning."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." she said walking up to him. "I was meant to call, but the news I got kind of _shell-shocked_ me."

"Wow. That bad, huh?"

"Oh you have _no idea._" she said laughing nervously.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm pretty sure you _wouldn't_ want to know."

"But is everything ok?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

Gabi's breath hitched a little in her throat and she did her best to avoid his concerned eyes. She hated the way he smelled so fricken perfect all the time and the way her heart skipped a beat whenever he touched or brushed past her. She counted to ten mentally, silently hoping that she wasn't blushing crimson red right now from the close proximity that they found themselves in.

"Ask me that again tomorrow." she said taking a quick step back. "Anyways, I felt really bad about not being _here_ for breakfast so I made you _these_."

"Banana choc chip muffins?!" he asked enthusiastically, when she held out a tray to him. "Aww thanks, Gabi. You didn't have to."

"I just wanted to say sorry." she said shrugging quickly, pretending that it was no big deal. "I was also really worried that you might _fire _me, so I was going to use these to _bribe_ you in the event that happened."

"I wouldn't fire you for being late." he laughed quickly, before biting into one of her muffins.

"But...But Elliot said that you were very pissed when I never showed up for work this morning." she said frowning a little.

"When you work here long enough Gabi, you will learn _not _to believe anything that Elliot says. He likes to play tricks on everyone."

"So you weren't mad at me?" she asked softly.

"I wasn't. Caroline might have been, because she couldn't get breakfast in bed...but I ended up taking her to her favourite cafe so I think she got over it in the end."

"Thanks Josh."

"No worries. So I'm just going to take _two more_ of these..." he said before she hit his hand playfully. "Ouch. What the..?"

"No more muffins for you until you've had your lunch, mister. You are going to ruin your appetite." she said pulling the tray away from him. "Now go back to work and I'll bring you another muffin with your tuna melt at lunch time."

"Can I please just have one more?"

"Nope."

"What if I told you that I was _now_ considering whether or not to fire you? Would you let me have a few more then?"

"Nice try buddy, but _no_." she said rolling her eyes at him playfully. "Now off you go. I'm sure you have a tonne of work to do before lunch. _So shoo_..."

"Whatever." he mumbled quickly. "I'll just pinch some more when you're not looking."

"I heard that and you can try...but I've counted them so I know exactly how many I've made. Which means I will know exactly how many are _missing._ Got it?"

Josh sighed heavily and threw his hands up in the air. "I'll see you at lunch then."

-x-

"Gabi, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Yolanda asked, looking extremely concerned.

Ever since Yolanda had found out about the pregnancy she had been checking up on her every hour or so. At first it was little things like telling her to sit down for a bit, or pretending to want her company while she drank tea..._since when did Yolanda even drink tea, anyways? _It was totally cute that she was so overprotective of her, but she had known about her news for eight hours and _now_ it was getting a little on the annoying side. Especially when Josh had told her that his dinner order had changed quite drastically, because Caroline had invited six of her friends over for a spur of the moment dinner party. Now once again, she was terribly behind schedule, trying to make the three course meal that Queen Caroline had suggested before her posse of spoilt, rich friends came over.

"I'm a little dizzy but I think its the heat." she said, fanning herself with an empty cardboard box. "Don't you feel hot too?"

"Seeing that it's Winter, _not really._ Sounds like you are having hot flushes...maybe you should sit down for a bit."

"I can't. I've already started searing the meat."

"Girl, you are..._pregnant." _she whispered quietly after pausing for a second. "You've got to take it easy! Remember what I said about stressing the baby?"

_It was sweet, but oh so annoying. _So annoying that she was now deeply regretting telling Yolanda about her little secret!

"I'll be fine, Yolanda." she said quickly. "I'll get to go home soon and then I will take it easy."

"You better." she snapped. "I saw you talking to Josh today when I was taking out the bins. Considering how he hasn't had a freak out, I'm guessing you haven't told him the news?"

"I told you...I'm not telling him _anything _until I know how to handle the situation." Gabi sneered.

"Do you need any help? Maybe you can sit down and rest your legs for a bit? How about you tell me what to do instead?"

"Yolanda...I'm pregnant. Not a cripple."

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW?" Elliot asked loudly, almost dropping his iPad through his hands as he entered the kitchen.

"Elliot...what the? Why are you sneaking around the place like a ninja for?" Yolanda asked touching her heart. "You scared the hell out of me."

"GABI...YOU'RE PREGNANT?" he repeated loudly.

"What? _No._ As if. Do I look pregnant to you?" Gabi asked, scoffing loudly. _  
><em>

"Well...it would explain the weight gain, the food cravings and the obvious breast size increase...not that I pay attention to _that _part of the anatomy."

"I didn't think you paid attention to any part of the _female _anatomy." Yolanda mumbled quietly, before Elliot shot her a dirty look. "What? Sorry."

"So...are you? Ooh is it Josh's? Who's the father?"

"I'm not..._pregnant._" she lied rolling her eyes quickly and placing her hands on her hips for dramatic impact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gabi, enough with the lies! I heard you with my own ears. You're pregnant. That's the personal issue that you were obviously dealing with this morning."

"Elliot, you can't tell anyone." she whispered softly.

"Puh-lease. You think I actually care that you've got a bun in the oven? _Whatever._ I know that gays are notorious for juicy gossip but this is hardly worthy of spreading. You will probably get an abortion anyways! Am I right? Besides, you are in no way, shape or form ready to become a mother. You're still very much a child yourself, my dear."

"Elliot! That's hurtful." Yolanda snapped angrily. "Don't you listen to him, Gabi. You would make a wonderful mother!"

"He's right." she said sighing heavily. "I can't be a mom! I don't have savings. I don't have a proper functioning car that starts _without_ me jamming a coat-hanger into the ignition. I live paycheck to paycheck and I barely have enough for for me to eat! I mean, what kind of mom is that?"

"The kind that might not be able to do it on her own, but nevertheless will have all the love and support available to her." Yolanda said walking up to her and pulling her in for a tight hug. "The way I see it... you've got Sofia, Elliot and myself in your corner-"

"Clearly Yolanda, you didn't understand what I said before." Elliot said cutting her off quickly. "She is so screwed. She's going to make a-"

"-Wonderful mother Elliot." she snapped cutting him off. "Because she's got a hell of a lot to offer to her baby and a heart of gold."

"Yolanda..." Gabi said blushing. "Thanks for believing in me, but as far as what I have to offer...I don't know about that."

"Gabi, you are young and naive at the moment. You have no idea what to expect...but once your baby is born, you'll know what to do. It's called a mother's instinct. It kicks in after you bring the little bundle of joy into the world."

"Blah, blah, blah." Elliot said rolling his eyes quickly. "So...are you going to tell me _who _the father is?"_  
><em>

"Someone you don't know." Yolanda and Gabi said in unison.

"It's Josh's, isn't it?"

"What's mine?" Josh asked, running down the stairs two at a time.

"Uh...the muffins." Gabi said blushing quickly. "Elliot wanted some and I said no."

"But I thought you hated Banana choc chip muffins."

"I do." Elliot said, quickly before Yolanda kicked him hard at the shins. "I do like them sometimes..oh please, Gabi can I have one? Please, please."

Gabi laughed nervously. "Only if Josh says its okay." She was kind of thankful that Elliot was playing along to her white lie. She hadn't expected him to cover for her like that.

"Go for your life, buddy." he said patting Elliot on the back, before pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Thanks Josh." he said picking one up and smelling it. "Yum. It smells delicious."

"Oh Gabi, I forgot..." Josh said turning around at the foot of the stairs to face her again. "So Caroline went kind of _crazy._..and now there's going to be about twelve people coming to this dinner. Is there any way that you can maybe throw together some of your amazing meals that you make for me? Or should I tell her to stick to the original number? I mean, I'd definitely pay you extra for the short notice."

"TWELVE?" Gabi blurted out, dropping the tongs she was searing the meat with. "I mean, yeah sure. It should be fine. I'll just make some curries and a stir-fry or something."

"You are the best." he said smiling widely. "I owe you."

"Oh, it's nothing." she lied quickly, pretending to shrug her shoulders.

"Twelve people?" Yolanda repeated angrily when Josh was out of sight. "How the hell are you going to make enough food for _twelve _of Caroline's bratty, bitchy friends in a little under an hour?"

"I have no idea." Gabi said, before everything went black.

-x-

"Gabi, can you hear me?" Yolanda's concerned face came into view suddenly.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Her head was aching and the room was spinning a little.

"You fainted." a unfamiliar man said quickly. "I'm going to take your blood pressure now. Just try to relax."

"Is she going to be alright?" Josh asked.

Gabi tried to focus her eyes in the direction of Josh's voice, but everything was a blur. She could barely make out anything other than the cold coming from the kitchen tiles.

"So Gabi...how are you feeling?" the Doctor asked, snapping her back to reality. "Any chest pains? Shortness of breath? Numbness or tingling on one side of your face or body?"

No...I just feel a little dizzy."

"Your blood pressure is a low. It seems like you are over-worked." he said, undoing the sphygmomanometer around her arm. "Have you been feeling faint quite frequently?"

"No. But I did faint in the morning too."

"Doctor, is she going to be alright?" Josh asked sounding painfully concerned.

"Fainting twice in a day is never a good sign. I would like to take you back to the clinic with me and run some tests to make sure that you are ok."

"What kind of tests?" Gabi asked trying to sit up a little but laying back down quickly when she got dizzy again.

"There's a few that we should start with. Particularly a blood test, a heart test such as an ECG. We could do a stress test and monitor your progress. If the results indicate anything serious I would also suggest a CT scan or an MRI."

"Elliot, call Caroline and cancel tonight." Josh said quickly. "Tell her that I'm taking Gabi to the medical clinic."

"Josh, you don't have to. I'll be fine. I just need a few more minutes." Gabi said trying to sit up again.

"It's in your best interest to come along with me to run these tests, Gabi." the Doctor said sternly. "Especially since you've got a baby to consider."

"A _what_ now?" Josh asked loudly.

"It appears that Gabi is pregnant. You're roughly eight or nine weeks, I'd say. Am I right?" the Doctor asked quickly.

Josh laughed nervously. "I think you've made some kind of mistake, Doctor. Gabi's not pregnant. She would've told me."

"I could be wrong but Gabi if you are pregnant then we would need to proceed more cautiously while running the tests. CT scans might be out of the question due to the radiation risks to the unborn baby."

"Gabi, tell him that you're not pregnant." Josh said running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Actually Josh, I am." she said softly.

"What? How? Who?" Elliot cried out dramatically.

"I only found out today. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." she said sitting up slowly, to look at him. "That's why I was late this morning...I was totally freaking out."

"Gabi, you should've told me. I could've given you the day off." he said kneeling down next to her and taking her hand into his. "I over-worked you today with planning this _stupid _dinner party for Caroline! I'm so sorry."

"No. You didn't." she said blinking back the tears that were starting to burn at her eyes. She loved that he was so concerned about her, but she didn't want him to blame himself for what had happened.

"We should run these tests as soon as possible." the Doctor said standing up. "Are you okay to stand up now?"

"I think so." Gabi said, as Josh pulled her gently to her feet.

"Alright. Well, my clinic is a few blocks from here. We can take my car if you like."

"Let's go." Josh said, wrapping a hand around Gabi's waist to support her. "Are you alright to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

Gabi blushed quickly. "That's really sweet, Josh. But I feel heaps better. I think I'll be alright to walk to the car."

-xx-


End file.
